All Hell Breaks Loose Again?
by protector91
Summary: In the Aftermath of Lucifer Rising Sam sides with Lucifer and now Dean must make a difficult choice to save the world. This is what I think could possibly happen during the season 5 premire. Rated T for some language and violence. Spoiler free story.
1. Possession

**All Hell Breaks Loose (Again!?)**

**A/N: For some reason the parenthesis around "Again" weren't included in the title. Neither was the exclamation point for some reason. Well at least they're here.**

**The Road So Far:**

Castiel: The 66 seals are being broken by Lilith. Think of the seals as locks on a door.

Dean: Last one opens and?

Castiel: Lucifer walks free.

Alistair: When you tortured the first soul in hell that was the first seal.

Zachariah: All the seals have fallen, but one.

Chuck: I gotta warn Sam and Dean.

Ruby: The final seal can only be broken by Lilith.

Sam: If I get Lilith she can't open the final seal.

Azazel: How can I free you father?

Lucifer: Lilith can break the seal. You'll need a child, a special child.

Castiel: Lilith is the final seal. Stop her before the end begins.

Chuck: Not again.

Sam: Dean, he's coming.

**Now**

"Dean, he's coming," Sam said. Sam wasn't sure why, but he wasn't feeling dread, terror, or fear.

"Sam we have to get out of here now!" Dean shouted trying to get Sam's attention. But Sam continued to stare in awe at Lucifer rising. "Sam we really have to get out of here before he comes out!" Dean tried again, but there was no getting through to Sam.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam thought. "I shouldn't be standing here." Sam felt his demonic blood start to rush through his veins. He turned his attention to Dean finally. Dean stared at Sam in complete shock. His eyes had turned yellow.

"Get out of my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean commanded.

"No body is possessing me Dean. This is what I was always going to become." Dean flashed back the day he caught that demonic disease and remembered Sam saying those exact words to him. Dean decided to no longer try reasoning with Sam and attempted to force Sam out. Sam lifted his hand and pinned Dean up to the wall.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam apologized. He turned back around to face Lucifer. He was slightly surprised to see that Lucifer lacked his own body and instead presented himself in the demon black smoke. As Sam stared, Lucifer issued a command to Sam telepathically.

"I understand father. You may proceed." Lucifer then launched himself into Sam's mouth. He let out a yell as he was possessed. Dean wanted to yell, but he felt a hand come over his mouth. Dean looked to his right and saw that it belonged to Castiel. While Lucifer's back was still turned he teleported himself and Dean out of the building.

**Chuck's house**

"Man, am I glad you showed up when you did Cas. What happened to the Archangel?"

"He is temporarily detained, but he will be back."

"How did you get rid of him though?"

**Several minutes ago**

Chuck put his arm on Castiel's shoulder as the bright light of his Archangel began to grow. Castiel simply stared at him with a "what are doing" look on his face. Chuck removed his arm just as the light filled the entire room. It died down and the Archangel stood before them.

"Castiel," the Archangel said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hello Michael," Castiel greeted.

"Wait a minute," Chuck said. "My Archangel is Michael. THE Michael. The one that defeated Satan in the first place?"

"Yes," Castiel simply responded.

"Oh man we are screwed," Chuck said.

Michael lunged himself at Castiel and kicked him in the chest. Castiel went sailing into the next room and crashed into the wall. Michael jumped into the air and landed in front of Castiel. He roughly dragged him to his feet and went on the attack again. Castiel blocked Michael's punch and attempted to deliver one of his own, but Michael grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand. Castiel shouted in pain as Michael delivered several more kicks to Castiel's chest.

He blocked Michael's last kick by grabbing his leg and forced him off balance. Cas brought his foot down on Michael's face, but he dodged and quickly recovered. Castiel threw a few more punches at Michael, but he dodged them all like they were nothing.

He punched Castiel across the face and slammed his fist on to his shoulder. Cas tried to fight back, but Michael uppercut him causing him to collide with the ceiling. As he fell back down to the floor Michael grabbed him and threw him back into Chuck's room. Cas turned onto his back as he saw Michael approaching him.

"Brother, wait," Castiel tried to reason.

"I am sorry Castiel, but I must protect the prophet of the lord." Michael apologized. An idea immediately popped into Chuck's head at that comment and he ran in front of Michael.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me," He said.

"Stand aside Chuck," Michael calmly ordered.

"No," Chuck disobeyed. Michael realized he couldn't defeat Castiel without injuring the prophet in the process and decided to withdraw himself from the fight. He vanished in a bright light.

**End Flashback**

"So what's Lucifer going to do now that he's back?" Dean asked.

"The first thing he will do is resurrect his generals."

"Wait, he can bring dead demons back to life. How is that possible?"

**Lucifer**

Lucifer snapped his fingers and brought back the bodies of Azazel and Alistair. He also got rid of Ruby's new body and replaced it with her old one. Lucifer's eyes changed to an orange color and he let out a yell as the room was covered in a bright light. When the light died down Lilith, Ruby, Azazel, and Alistair were all resurrected.

"Welcome back, my loyal followers," Lucifer greeted as he walked over to them. "You have all done well, especially you Azazel. Your faith in me when the other demons forgot I existed will be rewarded. And speaking of rewards," Lucifer then walked over to Ruby.

"Before you say anything my lord, I must thank you for the return of my old body. I liked this one better than the new one after all." Lucifer mostly ignored what Ruby said and placed his hand on her chest.

"You may have been a treacherous demon, but you saw the light like the rest in the end and played a key part in my resurrection. For that, you are to be rewarded." His hand then began to glow and Ruby screamed as her body was engulfed in a white light. When the light faded away Lucifer removed his hand from Ruby's chest. Ruby felt a great power surging through her and walked over to the nearest mirror. Her eyes had turned completely white.

**Chuck's house**

"There is a way to stop Lucifer, Dean. However, I am 100% certain that you will not go along with it."

"Just tell me what it is Cas."

"Lucifer's years in captivity have made him weak. As a result he is temporarily using Sam's body as a vessel until he can recreate his own body.

"So what do we have to do to stop him?"

"Lucifer is still vulnerable while in Sam's body," Castiel began.

"Cas, don't say what I think you are about to say," Dean interrupted.

"I'm sorry Dean, but in order to stop Lucifer now, Sam has to die."

**A/N: Sam wasn't literally referring to Lucifer as his father. He was only speaking figuratively. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. Recruits

"You want to run that by me again Cas? We have to kill Sam in order to stop Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"It's the only way now Dean. While in Sam's body Lucifer will be vulnerable. Once he recreates his body nothing, not even the Colt, will be able to harm him. Do you still have the knife?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Dean answered as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

"Good. Right now it's the only weapon we have that can cause harm to him."

"Cas, is there any way we can exercise Lucifer from Sam's body?"

"The incantation to exercise Lucifer has been lost for over," Castiel started to answer.

"Let me guess, a millennia?" Dean interrupted.

"Actually it's been lost for over a year now. None of the Angels thought to memorize it unfortunately."

As the two continued there conversation Chuck face planted on his desk and received a vision.

"Chuck, what did you see?" Dean asked.

"It was Lucifer. He was in an old abandoned church somewhere in Kansas. I think it's where you and Sam both grew up."

"What was he doing there?" Castiel asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know. He was holding his knife in front of an altar and there was someone being hung from the cross. My vision ended before I could see her face."

"He was preparing to recreate his body," an unknown voice suddenly answered. Dean, Casitel, and Chuck turned and their faces met that of Anna's.

"Anna, how did you escape?"

"After you temporarily banished Zachariah with that symbol you drew, the Angel's Trap he imprisoned me in vanished. While I was trapped in their I heard Zach mention that in order for Lucifer to be whole again, he must perform a sacrifice in a Church located in the birthplace of his host. The sacrifice has to be done at the midnight hour. I honestly don't know who has to be sacrificed though."

"Then there's not a moment to lose. We only have 60 minutes till midnight." Castiel said.

"Wait. We need Bobby. He's going to want to be apart of this," Dean said.

"All ready got him. He's outside using some mystic board to locate where in Kansas Lucifer is. He should be finished by now."

Right on cue Bobby walked into the room." Got him. He's held up at some Motel in Lawrence. Don't know what he's doing there, but we better assume it's a trap."

"Dean, do you know any other hunters that could be of assistance to us?" Anna hastily asked.

"Um…nope. None come to mind." Dean lied.

"Dean, are you serious?" Bobby asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Bobby, you know she isn't going to be happy to see me or want to help for that matter," Dean said trying to weasel out of asking her. Bobby just gave him a serious look and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he caved.

**Somewhere in the USA**

Dean walked into the bar and took a deep breathe. "She's not going to be happy to see me," he thought. He walked up to the bar and tapped on the counter.

"What can I do for you?" Joe asked with her back turned to Dean.

"How about not punching me in the nose when you turn around," Dean joked. Joe froze at the sound of his voice. She poured a glass of holy water and slid it over to Dean.

"Have a drink," She offered.

"Joe, I'm not a demon," Dean began to explain, but thought better of it since Joe had a right to assume he was a demon after the incident concerning Meg. He downed the thing in one gulp and asked, "Satisfied?"

"Yes. So Dean, how did you find me out here?"

"I have friends in high places," Dean jokingly answered. "The reason I'm here is that I need your help."

"Oh now you need my help," Joe said annoyed. "I seem to recall you threatening to tie me back up if I so much as even thought about helping you. You probably want to use me as bait to trap something."

"Listen Joe, you can hold what my father did against me for the rest of my life, but that won't bring back your father. Right now you need to set aside all of your anger because in less than 45 minutes this world is going to end."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucifer, the worst of all demons had been freed and he's taken over Sam's body. You don't have to take my word for it though."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Joe asked as Anna and Castiel walked forward.

"Why tell you when we can show you," Anna said. Both she and Castiel raised their hands and placed them on Joe's forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Showing you the light," Anna responded. A plethora of images sped through Joe's mind. When they stopped showing Joe sank down to her knees breathing heavily.

"What did you guys do to her?" Dean asked slightly worried.

"There is no cause for alarm Dean. We simply showed her everything she needs to know. It can be a little overwhelming. I could have done the same for you when we first met, but we didn't have much time in this case."

Joe got back up to her feet and shook her throbbing head. "Ok guys, I'm in."

"Good. We have your mother out front," Dean informed.

"Wait, my mother is here?" Joe asked.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

After a slightly happy reunion between Ellen and Joe, Castiel teleported the team to Lawrence, Kansas. Dean held the knife at arms length as they all carefully approached the motel that Lucifer was currently inside.

"On three we break down the door," Dean quietly said. "One, two, three." Castiel smashed down the door and they stepped in expecting to see Lucifer, but were instead met with an empty room.

"Um… Bobby. There's no one in here." Dean obviously stated.

"Correction, there was nobody in here," Lucifer corrected from behind the team.

"Good to see you again Dean," Azazel said with a smile on his face.

"It's you," Dean angrily said.

"Yes Dean, it's me. In the flesh again. And I suppose Mr. Moody over there is Castiel. How's it going brother?"

"You are of no relation to me. Not since you turned your back on God," Castiel said angrily.

"Sticks and stones Cas. Sticks and stones."

"Ruby what are you doing with them?" Anna asked. "You're supposed to be different from the other demons."

"I was, but I was fighting on the losing side. And I got a nice power boost out of the deal as well. Why don't I test my new strength on, YOU!?"

Ruby charged at Anna and threw a right hook. Anna ducked and back handed her across the face. Anna grabbed Ruby from behind and attempted to incapacitate her. Ruby swung her feet wildly and connected with Anna's leg, causing her to let go. Ruby fired a demonic energy wave from her hand, which nailed Anna in the stomach. She slid across the floor and stopped at Dean's feet. As he attempted to help her up an invisible force threw him right out the motel window.

"Dean!" Joe shouted as she jumped out the window to help him.

As Anna struggled to get up, Ruby ran over to her and kicked her in the face.

"Come on Anna, is that honestly the best you can do?" Ruby asked as if this fight was boring her.

"Cover your eyes," Anna said softly.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Anna shouted this time as her eyes turned blue. Bobby, Ellen, and Castiel all shielded their eyes, but it was too late for the demons. They were all engulfed in the light as Anna showed her true form. Something went wrong however. The light vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Nice try Anna, but you're going to have to do better than that," Lucifer said.

"I don't understand. What went wrong?" Anna asked confused.

"It's one of my many powers Anna. I forced you back into your human form."

Ruby grabbed Anna and restrained her from behind. Anna was too exhausted from being forcibly changed from her Angel form to her human form. Bobby and Ellen made an attempt to save Anna, but a wall of fire appeared in front of them.

"Forgot I could do that didn't you?" Azazel laughed as they backed away from the flames. Castiel, however, took a running start and jumped over the flames. He went in to punch Ruby, but Azazel appeared in front of him, slapped away his hand, and kicked Castiel in the stomach.

"So long losers," Ruby insulted before herself and the others vanished.

**The old abandoned Church**

"Rise and shine Anna," Alistair's voice called out awakening her. Anna raised her head and recognized that she was in a church. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were tied up.

"How's it hanging up there?" Alistair chuckled. It was then Anna realized that she was hanging from a cross. She was the one to be sacrificed to recreate Lucifer's body! She once again struggled with all her might to break free, but it was no good.

"Those bindings are angel proof Anna. Not even the great Saint Michael could break himself loose from those things," Lucifer informed. He opened his hand and his old knife materialized in it.

**Meanwhile**

"How much time do we have left?"

"We're down to out last half hour. If he sacrifices Anna it will be too late."

"So what are we going to do now?" Joe asked hoping someone had a good idea.

"I have an idea. We go in to that church and we beat the crap out of those guys and save Sam," Dean suggested.

"Does any one have an idea that will actually work," Ellen asked ignoring Dean's suggestion. Her question was answered with silence.

"Ok then team. We're going to need to load up on what ever weapons we can get. These guys aren't going to mess around."

**Back at the Church**

Lucifer started to twirl his blade as the time ticked by. "Only twenty minutes left Anna." The doors to the Church suddenly blew open and Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Joe, and Castiel all walked in fully equipped. Lucifer, Alistair, Lilith, Ruby, and Azazel all walked to the center of the church to face their opponents.

"No matter what happens guys, we rescue both Anna and Sam, understood," Dean ordered.

"Kill them, Lucifer ordered. The five heroes and the five villains all charged each other and the battle began.

**A/N: The reason I brought back Joe and Ellen is because we have not seen them in a while and also because Dean, Castiel, and Bobby were currently outnumbered. You don't have to worry about anything happening between Dean and Joe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less. This story has one, maybe two chapters left. **


	3. Battle

Ruby spun around and hit Joe with the back of her fist. She grabbed Joe by the collar of her jacket and tossed her to the upper levels of the church. Ruby turned her attention to Dean and pulled her knife out of his hands.

"Thanks Dean," She said with a smirk as the blade flew into her grasp. Ruby focused back on Joe and leapt up to the second floor. "Oh Joe," she called out while tightening her grip on the knife. "You can't hide from me and you know you can't defeat me." Ruby began to knock over church pews as she continued to search. "Joe this is getting real, AHH!" Ruby felt something being driven into her shoulder and it hurt. It actually hurt! Ruby threw her head back connecting with Joe's face. Ruby smiled as she felt something break.

Joe fell to the floor and held her now broken nose. Ruby dragged Joe's knife out of her shoulder and tossed it away. Though Joe was in pain she couldn't help but smile and say, "Pure iron you son of a bitch."

"Smart move, but it'll take more than that to stop me." Ruby approached Joe, but she reached into her pocket a fired her gun aimed at Ruby's side.

Ruby began to pant slightly as she sank down to her knees. "Iron bullets? You've got to be kidding me."

Joe fired again, but this time Ruby used her powers and deflected the bullet away.

"Uh-oh," Joe said uneasily before firing the whole clip. Ruby deflected each of the bullets no problem.

**Back on the ground floor**

Dean tackled Lucifer and tried to ram him into the church pews, but Lucifer teleported away at the last second. Dean lost his balance and crashed head first into the pews. His head literally pounded if he tried to even think. Lucifer silently laughed as he walked over to Dean and raised his knife. He suddenly felt shotgun shells plow into his skin. "That tickles Bobby," Lucifer said and threw his knife at Bobby. He ducked down and the knife instead penetrated Alistair's shoulder. Alistair pulled on the knife, but it was stuck in him good.

Bobby swung his shotgun and connected with Alistair's chin. He stumbled and fell over. Bobby wasted no time and quickly began to recite the excersism incantation.

"Bobby, get down!" Ellen warned as she ducked a punch from Lilith. Bobby was too slow and got hit by a piece of debris. Alistair pulled out the knife and tossed it away.

"Bulls eye," Azazel laughed as Bobby fell unconscious to the floor. Castiel's fist connected with the side of Azazel's face as he laughed. "Hitting an unready opponent Cas? And I thought Angels had some sort of code of conduct." When Castiel didn't respond to his comment Azazel decided to set his coat on fire.

Castiel quickly took his coat off and threw it from him. "I liked that coat," he said annoyed. He went on the offensive; however, Azazel continuously used his powers to obstruct Castiel, from throwing debris at him to setting parts of the Church on fire.

Dean broke away from fighting Lucifer to try and save Bobby from a now recovered Alistair. He fired his shotgun, which got Alistair's attention, but didn't do much else.

"You're going to have to do better than that grasshopper," Alistair mocked Dean.

"Ok," Dean replied and fired at the iron chandelier right above Alistair's head. Alistair looked up and dove out of the way before it hit him.

Back up top, Joe was now back on defense, dodging Ruby's blade strikes left and right. Joe managed to catch stop Ruby's blade thrust, but she wasn't doing a good job keeping it back. So she did the only thing that she could think of and spit in Ruby's face. Ruby's hands went to her eyes and left her wide open. Joe spotted her knife just a few feet behind Ruby and dove for it. She got up on her feet, ran at Ruby, and thrust her knife at the same time as Ruby thrust her own. Joe felt her body begin to shake and looked down at her side to see Ruby's knife thrust in there. Joe's knife was being held at bay by Ruby's left hand.

Ruby yanked her knife out of Joe's side and threw her over the edge of the second floor. Joe was caught by Dean before she hit the floor. Joe attempted to remain conscious, but the blood lose caused her to go into shock and pass out.

"JOE!" Ellen screamed at the sight of her injured daughter.

"You should really pay more attention to this fight," Lilith informed, grabbing Ellen's neck. She tightened here grip and broke her neck.

"LILITH, YOU BITCH!" Dean shouted in anguish. Lilith threw him with her mind into another section of the church. As he lay on the ground he spotted something in front of him. He stretched out his arm and tried to grasp it, but felt himself being dragged to his feet by Lucifer. Castiel noticed what was happening and rushed over to Dean, but was stopped by Lucifer's mind.

"Alistair, take care of this guy," He ordered.

"With pleasure, father." Alistair began to recite an incantation causing Castiel's eyes to turn blue. Castiel desperately tried to keep himself within the human he was possessing but it was no use. Blue smoke began to come out of his mouth as he was exercised. Dean observed his watch and saw there was only a minute and a half left till midnight and probably less time to rescue Castiel. Deciding not to waste any more Dean pulled Lucifer's knife out of his jacket and stabbed him in the shoulder. Seeing Lucifer being stabbed broke Alistair's concentration, saving Castiel in the process. Lilith and Alistair palms both started to glow white and they fired a combined energy blast aimed at Dean. The attack connected, but not with Dean, but with Castiel. Castiel began to breathe heavily as he fell to the floor.

"Cas, are you alright?"

"I will survive. Dean, look out!" Castiel cautioned.

Dean whirled around and plunged the knife into Lucifer's fist. He did the same to Lucifer's knee. Dean drew back both fists and plunged them into Lucifer's chest, knocking him into the Altar. Dean backed up a few feet and raised the knife, but hesitated.

"Well looks like you have a difficult decision to make Winchester. Do you save your brother or the world?" As Lucifer said this he sent a command to his generals' minds ordering them not to interfere.

Dean's hands shook as he contemplated what to do. Dean realized that he couldn't put his own needs above the world and with that he threw the knife at Lucifer's heart.

"That's what I was hoping you would do," Lucifer thought and using the last of his power changed the direction of the knife. It flew over his head and sank right into Anna.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. It won't be very long, but I don't want to cram it all into this chapter. Also, according to the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2" even Azazel isn't immune to iron, which is why I had iron used in some points in the fight. To those of you who have been following this story, I hope you liked it.**


	4. Divine

**Good guy status: **

**Dean: Still standing**

**Bobby: Out cold**

**Ellen: Dead**

**Castiel: Badly injured**

**Joe: Out cold**

**Anna: Dead**

"That's what I was hoping you would do," and with the last of his strength Lucifer changed the direction of the blade and sent it right into Anna's chest. The blade glowed a bright orange, which engulfed every one. Lucifer smiled in triumph and exited Sam's body. When the light faded Lucifer stood in front of them all hovering in front of the crucifix. His generals all watched in awe as he descended from the crucifix and walked towards a now fully healed Sam.

"Rise, Sam." He ordered. Sam did as he was told and rose to face Lucifer.

"So you're Lucifer," Dean acknowledged. "I heard you were the most beautiful of all the Angels, but quite frankly I don't see it," he mocked.

Lucifer looked towards Dean and snapped his fingers. Dean felt as if a sledgehammer had hit him in his chest and fell to his knees. Lucifer motioned for Alistair and Lilith to come forward. "Restrain him," he ordered. Lucifer turned his attention back towards Sam and said, "It's time for you to prove that you really are on my side, Sam. Kill Dean."

"As you command, Father," Sam obeyed without question. His eyes turned yellow again as he faced Dean.

"Sam, I know you're in there somewhere," Dean said to his brother. "You can fight this. You're stronger than this."

"This has got to be one of the biggest T.V. clichés ever," Dean sarcastically thought.

"Sam! If you value your life you will carry out my order now!"

"Sam! What's stronger? Lucifer's control over your demon half or our bond as brothers?" Sam's hands began to shake violently as they began to glow. He let lose two energy blasts, but they weren't aimed at Dean. Their desired targets were Lilith and Alistair! Sam spun around to do the same to Lucifer, but he grabbed both Sam's wrists and flung him on to the wall.

"Such potential wasted," Lucifer detested as he kept Sam pinned to the wall. "You are hereby stripped of your rank Sam." Lucifer raised both hands and did something to Sam, who let out a yell. It felt as though something was tearing at his insides. The pain soon ended and Sam fell to the floor breathless. His eyes had turned back to their normal colors.

"Sam, are you ok!?" Dean asked as he half stumbled over to his brother's side.

"I feel better than ok Dean. The demon blood, it's gone. I'm back to normal."

"Yes, you are fully human again Sam. It's such a waste of talent though. You could have been someone in my new world."

"You're talking about the end of the world!" Sam shouted.

"Not the end of the world, Sammy," Azazel corrected. "A better one; Speaking of which, is it time father?"

"Yes Azazel. Approach the Altar." Azazel stood in front of the Altar next to Lucifer. He drew out his knife and cut his wrist. He made a blood symbol on the Altar and Azazel began to recite an incantation.

"What are they doing?" Dean asked.

"They are summoning the other three horsemen of the apocalypse," Castiel weakly coughed out.

"Who's the fourth?" Dean asked as he helped the weakened Angel up.

"The fourth is Azazel, Dean. Haven't you ever wondered why there is only one Yellow Eyed Demon in existence?"

Dean, however, was deep in thought. He felt defeated. There was no way he could stop the incantation without getting killed. He had to do something though!

"God if you can hear me," Dean began to pray, "I could really use your help here." A few seconds passed before Dean thought, "Well it was worth a shot." Then a mysterious power began to circle through Dean. He felt all his fatigue from the battle vanish from him. As he started to walk to Azazel and Lucifer's position, Ruby, Alistair, and Lilith all attempted to stop him. Dean threw them all away with one simple thought.

Azazel, who had just finished the incantation, turned towards Dean. "What are you?" He asked looking shocked.

"I am a soldier of the Lord," He answered calmly. The Altar began to emit a high pitched noise causing everyone, but Lucifer and Azazel, to cover their ears. Dean used his mind to throw Azazel from the Altar, but couldn't do the same to Lucifer.

"You're going to have to be stronger than that if you want to stop me," he said before knocking Dean down. He fired a full power wave at Dean, but he raised both hands and caught the blast. Lucifer's triumphant look vanished and was replaced by one of genuine surprise. Dean deflected Lucifer's jab and tossed him over into the bleachers. Dean jumped over to Lucifer's position. The sound from the Altar began to get increasingly louder.

"Azazel!" Lucifer shouted as he used his mind to toss him over to the Altar. Without Azazel the summoning couldn't be completed. Azazel landed on top of the Altar and vanished in the light.

"Dean, destroy the Altar!" Castiel shouted. Dean leapt towards the Altar and slammed his fist into part of the symbol. At the same time a beam of light shot out from the center and into the sky. Dean was too late. There was another flash and Dean turned to see that Lucifer had vanished along with Ruby, Alistair, and Lilith.

"What just happened Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Dean's interference caused the horsemen to be separated. Alone the can still be defeated, but once they combine their power with that of Lucifer's nothing on this Earth will be able to stop the apocalypse."

"Nothing is ever simple for us," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called out as he approached him. "It's good to have you back." Dean then put Sam into an enormous hug, which was a bit too much for Sam since Dean still possessed Divine powers.

"Sorry Sam," Dean apologized.

"Uhhhh," Joe weakly groaned.

"Oh no, Joe!" Dean shouted and ran to her side. She had lost a lot of blood from Ruby's knife attack. Dean placed his hand on her side and said, "Please, heal." Her wound vanished just like that.

"Dean, how are you doing all this?" Sam asked.

Dean looked towards Castiel and simply stated, "Let's just say I have friends in high places." After Dean made that comment he felt his power leave him. He was back to normal again.

"Dean, what happened to my mom?" Joe inquired while he helped her up to her feet.

"Um… I don't know how to say this to you Joe," Dean started, but that was all Joe needed to hear. She looked around the church and saw her mother's lifeless corpse. Joe ran to her mother and began to sob over her body.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought those two in the middle of all this," Dean mentally berated himself.

Several minutes later Ellen was given a hunter's funeral. Joe remained silent for most of the time.

"Lilith is going to pay for what she did to my mom," She said with anger dripping from every word. I'm in this with you guys all the way now. If I ever find any traces of the horseman I'll call you." Joe then turned and walked away from the others.

"Hey Sam and Bobby; can you guys go wait in the impala. I have something I want to discuss with Cas here.

"Sure, no problem," they answered.

"Ok what happened in there?" Dean asked Castiel.

"You swore your allegiance to God, remember. Where ever God is, the moment that you prayed was a sign of faith from you. I have absolutely no idea if that will ever happen again though Dean.

"Hey Dean are you ready? Bobby says someone might have a lead for us," Sam called from the Impala.

"Yeah, just give me one more minute. Hey Cas," but Castiel had already vanished. Dean jumped into the Impala and clicked on the radio. The song that came on was "Sympathy for the Devil."

**A/N: I'm positive that 99.9% of the stuff in this story won't actually happen in the real Season 5 premiere of Supernatural. I'd say 100%, but I can't guarantee that. Hope you enjoyed this story anyway. **


End file.
